Have I Lost My Mind?
by SapphireFlower
Summary: Sam and Freddy start dating, and Carly gets jealous. Will she interfer with their relationship? Can their friendship and ICarly survive? Read to find out.
1. Realize

** If you just realize**

**What I just realized**

**That we`d be perfect for each other**

**And we`ll never find another**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly`s POV<strong>

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey Carls." She smiled at me.

"How are you doing with- hey, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing…well, if you consider putting a fish in `s car nothing." Sam said while laughing.

I sigh, thinking_ will she ever stop?_ and say " You really shouldn`t do that. Anyways, how`s it going with Freddy?"

"Oh, that…it`s great. Sometimes, I wonder if I`ve lost my mind.." She says in thought.

_I couldn`t agree more!_ "Well, it was unexpected for everyone, but you haven`t lost your mind.."

Freddy walks up behind Sam and says "Jealous?"

"No! I just think it`s…a little odd! I mean, you always said you hated each other! It just doesn`t make sense."

They look at each other with a knowing look. Finally, Sam says, " Jeez, Carls, we`re just messin` with you." "Yea, you`ll find someone..too bad I`m not available anymore."

_Does he ever stop?_ "Are you _trying _to make me jealous  
>I didn`t want you as a boyfriend?"<p>

"No, I`m sure he wasn`t," Sam glares at Freddy. "Do I have to give you a wedgie to stop?"

"No! But maybe something else…" Freddy leaned in to kiss Sam. _Awkward._ I grabbed my books and shoved them in my bag. I slammed my locker as the bell rang. Sam and Freddy pulled away from each other and he whispered "See you later." Sam nodded and walked off. I started to walk off, but Freddy said "Hey, wait. Wanna walk to class with me?"

"Sure." We walked silently.

"Never thought Carly Shay would be jealous of my girlfriend." He murmured, then chuckled.

"I am not jealous!" I frowned and hurried to class, leaving Freddy behind.

_**Am** I jealous of Sam and Freddy?_


	2. Falling For You

**I don`t know but**

**I think I may be**

**Falling for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should**

**Keep this to myself**

* * *

><p><strong>4 days later<strong>

**Carly`s POV**

"Where is Sam? She`s gonna be late for the show!"

"Like this is anything new? She`s always late."

"I know Freddy, but the show starts in 5 minutes!"

Suddenly, Sam walks in through the loft doors, carrying a bucket of chicken.

"You were late for CHICKEN? Jeez, do you know how late you are? Hey, wait a sec- is that our chicken?"

"Yea. What`s your point?"

"Ugh…never mind. Let`s just get ready for the show."

"In 5,4,3,2..." Freddy pointed to us.

"Hi, I`m Carly!.."

"And I`m Sam!..."

"And this is ICarly!"

**After the show**

Sam, Freddy, and I were munching on some really good watermelon.

"That was an awesome show!"

"No kidding. Did you like the new effects?"

"Sure. You guys got any root beer?"

"Yea, in the fridge. Just so you know, it`s.."

"Ugh! This is diet."

"Diet. Yea, I was about to tell you that."

"Hey guys. How was the show?" Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Great. Like always." Freddy grinned.

"Where have you been anyway?" I questioned him.

"Working on a sculpture."

"Cool. What is it?"

"I don`t know yet. So you guys wanna go out to dinner?"

"Awesome! But how do you not know what it is?"

"Well, it hasn`t formed yet."

_That`s my brother for ya._

**After dinner**

"Hey, can I crash here?"

"When do you not?"

Sam walked over to the couch and jumped on it. "Night."

"See ya. I gotta go home or my mom will start to freak." Freddy started towards the door.

"Bye." I walked up the stars to my bedroom and crashed in my bed.

_I love doing ICarly._

**Later that night**

**Sam`s POV**

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Hey Carly, do you have a..." I heard Freddy say, in his pajamas. He looked at me.

"Carls isn`t awake."

"Oh. Well, I better go."

"No, wait. What about a goodbye kiss?"

Freddy walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

Suddenly, I heard a yawn coming from upstairs.

"Hey, Sam, did someone come in? Cuz I think I-"

She stopped midsentence when she saw Freddy. She gasped and ran back upstairs.

**Carly`s POV**

I can`t believe I walked in on Sam and Freddy kissing. It was so awkward!

It`s still hard to believe that they`re a couple now. They hardly act like one.

**Flashback**

_**"Well, you hate me." -Freddy**_

_**"I never said I hate you." -Sam**_

_**"Yea you have! Like 900 times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam'" -Freddy**_

_**"Just leeaave." -Sam**_

_**"Fine, I'll leeaave." -Freddy**_

_**"Bye." -Sam**_

_**"But before I go-" -Freddy**_

_**"That`s it, get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face." -Sam**_

_**"You can threaten your double fist face dance all you want. But Carly`s still right. Look, I know its hard for you to put your feelings out there, cuz you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if-" -Freddy**_

_**Sam leaned in to kiss him. **_

_**Oh. My. God. She loves Freddy? I thought she loved Brad? **_

_**Freddy looks shocked, "I...I"**_

_**"Sorry." -Sam**_

_**"It's cool." -Freddy**_

_I can`t believe it. How could they KISS?_


	3. If Its Love

If it's love

And we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better

If it's love

And we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whatever

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Carly`s POV**

I can`t stop thinking about the kiss. The one I walked into and the one on the school all-nighter. How could they kiss? Or be a couple? It`s really starting to get me upset.

_**Flashback**_

_**"So, let`s go. Can`t wait to see what Natalie does in the sequel!"**_

_**"Well, I`m looking forward to the movie afterwards. But..."**_

_**"But what?"**_

_**"I can`t go."**_

_**"What? You just said you were looking forward to it!"**_

_**"I know, but Freddy asked me on a date..."**_

_**I knew this would happen! "Fine, just go."**_

_**"Carls..."**_

_**"Just GO! I`m fine..."**_

_**I sighed as I fell down on the couch and the door shut.**__ What if this is only the first?_

I hope she doesn`t bail on our plans to go to Groovy Smoothie. Then again, Freddy had an open invite so it`s not likely.

"Carly! Can you answer the question?"

I snapped back to reality and looked at the board. 'Could 9, 12, and 18 be the sides of a triangle?'

"Yes."

Mr. Howard frowned. "That`s correct."

_Does he hate it when we`re right?_

**Sam`s POV**

I was trying to ignore Mr. Howard as I saw Carly zoning out, looking confused. Maybe she's upset I ditched her yesterday. _Eeh, she`ll forgive me by tomorrow._ I shrugged and started to daydream about Freddy and I. _Were we a couple? Should we be?_ I can`t believe that my feelings for him (hatred) changed so quickly (love).

_**Flashback**_

_**"I was just gonna say-" -Freddy**_

_**"That we should kiss?" -Sam**_

_**"You`re gonna break my arm now, right?" -Freddy**_

_**Sam shook her head. "No."**_

_**"Well, should we?" Freddy shrugged. "Just so we could both get it over with?"**_

_**I sighed. "Just to get it over with."**_

_**"Just to get it over with." -Freddy**_

_**"And you swear we both go back to hating each other as soon as it`s over." -Sam**_

_**"Totally. And we never tell anyone." -Freddy**_

_**"Never." -Sam **_

_**We sat there staring at each other for about 5 seconds.**_

_**"Well, lean." -Sam**_

_**We kissed for about 15 seconds. We pulled away, looking awkward.**_

_**"Well, that was...umm..." -Freddy**_

_**"Nice?" -Sam**_

_**"Yea, nice." -Freddy**_

_**"Good...work." -Sam**_

_**"You too." -Freddy**_

_**I left Freddy with an awkward face.**_

_**"Hey.", he says before I left "I hate you." while smiling.**_

_**"Huh...I hate you too." -Sam**_

_Did that kiss mean anything? Was that what changed my feelings for him?_


End file.
